


LARPing and Lesbians

by Gunnvör (qoyzhavvorsi), qoyzhavvorsi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie is my babe, CharlieNeedsLoveToo, Dean is a dick, F/F, Humor, I want to make this a Series called "Dean on the La La La Lesbianland", LesbiansNeedLoveToo, Lovely, One Shot, Reader Insert, but I love Charlie more, but we love him, dean never saw what hit him, he deserved it, it sounds like porn though, its not porn, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qoyzhavvorsi/pseuds/Gunnv%C3%B6r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qoyzhavvorsi/pseuds/qoyzhavvorsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are supposed to meet Charlie and a very special someone, but Dean gets an eye on a girl on the park while making some awful comments about geeky-ness and girls who love girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARPing and Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun idea for a one shot I had while at work, maybe I'll turn this into some sort of series since Charlie needs more love here
> 
> And I shall name it Dean in LalalaLesbianland
> 
> it sounds like porn  
> it's not

“Look at those nerds…” Dean Winchester laughed easily at the people LARPing on the park, taking another sip of his beer.  
“Dean, don’t be a dick, they’re having fun. Charlie is there” Sam was trying to make his brother sound less horrible, but he just laughed.  
“Oh yeah, and kiddo said we would meet her girlfriend, who do you think it is” the shorter giant said making a head sign to the players across the field “I’m betting the awkward one with a dog face” now Dean was just being a plain dick, totally rude and horrible. Sam seemed uncomfortable.  
“Charlie is a beautiful, amazing, interesting girl Dean, I’m sure her girlfriend is just as awesome” Dean chuckled  
  
“Charlie is pretty but let’s be honest, how many lesbians do you know that are actually pretty? I mean DAMN WOULD TOTALLY BANG pretty? Porn doesn’t count” he added quickly and Sam shook his head on disapproval. “See? No one. Lesbians look like Justin Bieber, or they are just plain ugly”  
“Charlie is not ugly NOR does she look like Justin Bieber” Sam said again  
“You have a crush on her or what?” Dean now seemed kinda uneasy on the matter, so much he didn’t see you.  
  
You soon recognized the Winchester boys – being a hunter yourself, you had known their fame and legacy, and heard Charlie’s name, but you knew they didn’t know you. As soon as you heard the mean comments Dean was making, you decided you’d like to play a little with the oldest Winchester.  
  
You approached the Impala a little, checking your make up and hair on the mirrors of  the amazing car. He was half laying over it next to Sam and you stand a good couple of steps away, playing with your pocket knife on your fingers.  
  
“Oh...oh... Babe alert, Sammy” Dean straightened his back and stuffed his chest, it was quite ridiculous you must say, but you managed to hold your laugh pretty well.  
  
Sam looked at his brother’s target, that being you, in your leather pants and grunge rock T-shirt ripped as a crop top, a flannel shirt on your hips and a beanie on your (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) hair. You noticed him gazing over you and slowly took a sip of your beer bottle, letting the act itself be more slow and sensual than it should. You actually felt ridiculous doing this, but now both pair of eyes were on you and you cool feel a pool of drool forming on Dean’s foot.  
  
“Hi!” his voice sounded huskier and flirty, coming closer to you, leaning against the car  
“Hey” you made eye contact, firmly. Dean smirked  
“You liked baby?” he indicated the car and you nodded  
“Seen better but it’s a nice one, yeah… hi!” you agreed as-a-matter-of-factly and went over to greet Sam  
“So… you know about rides...Miss?” Dean was now by your side  
“(Y/N)” you looked at him and smiled as your eyes could spot Charlie on the field “and yeah… my father was mechanical so I kinda grew up around cars and these things” you took another sip of your beer, a regular one this time.  
“I’m Dean, by the way, this is my baby bother Sammy” Dean said, again lusting over you drinking your beer.  
“It’s Sam” he corrected and you agreed.  
“Oh c’mon, Sam certainly doesn’t look like a baby to me” and winked, you could see the younger getting blushed as the older one stared in disbelief. This was way too fun for you.  
  
“You guys came for LARPing?” you asked after a few seconds of silence, already knowing the answer. Dean laughed loudly  
“THOSE NERDS? NEVER!” He was still laughing and put an arm around you, which you gladly escaped from and went closer to Sam  
“We’re waiting for a friend, she’s the queen of Moondor” you looked at him with curiosity, like drinking every word from his mouth. Obviously, to piss Dean off.  It worked  
“Girl’s a geek, gotta tell you. Maybe you could teach her a thing or two, doll” Dean said to you and you made sure your answer was with your best dirty, dirty look.  
“I could do so many things, Dean…” he gasped for a second and you walked away, leaning over on the Impala again and finishing your beer.  
  
“Give her a break” Sam whispered to him  
“Nah, this a won game, boy. You’ll see. I’m in for the kill” Dean was confident as you looked over, the LARPing was over and Charlie was coming over. You smiled confident as you saw Dean coming over to you. This is so much easy fun  
  
“So… you were talking about the things you could do…what things, exactly, are we talking about here?” He had one arm on your side, pure Don Juan shit, and you tried your best sexy, poker face to him.  
“Oh darling, so much…” you saw Charlie talking to Sam and she and him laughing and looking and you.  
“Cuz I have a few…” as Dean lean over, trying to kiss you, you escaped, Charlie pulling you by your hand and kissing you passionately.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL?” Dean almost fell on his face but managed to get on his feet just in time to see Charlie kissing you.  
She held your waist closer to her and you moaned. Charlie squeezed your butt, on a playful move, making you both laugh and break the kiss.  
  
“I see you bitches met my lady?” Charlie asked the boys, Dean still speechless.  
“We did, Charlie. We did” Sam agreed, Still laughing at the whole situation, you winked at him, laughing as you kissed Charlie again. No one would mess with your girlfriend or what she liked like Dean did, no one.  
  
“Nice, how about dinner now?” Charlie looked at you and Sam, both agreeing “awesome there’s a dine just around the block, I’ll be there with this babe “she held you close  “you bitches pay cuz im a que-een” She turned her back at the boys and you put your arm around her waist, hers around your neck, leaving a peck on your forehead.  
  
“So…” Sam walked close to Dean, who was already getting into the car. "you were talking about Charlie's girl...?"  
  
“Lesbians dude, LESBIANS ARE AWESOME” Sam **DEFINETELY** couldn’t believe his brother.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any comment or requests, feel free  
> please be safe, love you <3


End file.
